Forbidden Love
by Biker Babe21
Summary: The ultimate story of forbidden love between two different races of people. Rated for language.
1. Mystery of the Lake

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1****: Mystery of the Lake**

**AN****: This story was inspired by my own trip to Idaho a few summers ago. There really is a lake like the one in this story and the whole region where this takes place is a real place as well. The lake is Lake Pend Orielle and it's settled around the small town of Hope, Idaho, which is where this takes place. And yes even the house where the main character lives is a real place too, it's based off the layout of my grandparent's house. Hope you enjoy this *giggles at own pun*.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own DBZ or any of its related characters. **

The sun gleams off the deep blue of the water. Islands of brown and green divide the pale blue of the sky from the deep blue of the water. Not a cloud disturbs the expansive blue of the sky. The islands, as well as the mainland, are home to many people. The islands and mainland are miles from the nearest urban area, and because of this mostly only retirees and nature lovers live in this remote region of Idaho. The landscape is one of those that anyone would have to be crazy to not fall in love with, but for one teenager, the landscape just doesn't provide enough excitement. Not that the teen doesn't enjoy the landscape and the beautiful lake the teen lives off of. This corner of the world just isn't for a teenager.

The teen sits off on the side of the road close to the lake. The sun reflects off the teen's aquamarine hair. The teen's shoulder length hair sways softly in the breeze. The teen wears long black jean shorts and a long black t-shirt with the word "Otaku" typed in yellow and placed in the center of the shirt in both English and Japanese. Although she wants to jump into the water so much, she decides against it, preferring to not allow her favorite outfit to get wet.

Abandoning her novel, she jumps up and brushes the dirt from her backside, but she makes sure that she puts the bookmark back inside the pages first. She stands there watching the water. She sees a strange glare from high above the lake's surface that appears and just as suddenly disappears. She searches for the source of the strange light, but her search proves fruitless. She can find nothing but the crystal clear water. She picks her book up and begins walking to her house half a mile away.

She walks along the shoreline, glancing at the water instead of the road like she should. She hopes that by turning her gaze at the water every once in a while she might end up stealing a glance with the mysterious light again. She knows that it would be an almost impossible coincidence to see it again, but she tries anyway. When she goes to walk across the busy highway to get to her road, her boyfriend's red Taurus stops in front of her.

"Need a lift, babe?" he asks seductively, flashing her his pearly whites as he does. She flashes him her perfect smile as she jumps in the passenger side door. The two smooch before he drives off down their road. The girl knows that it would be a foolish move to tell her boyfriend about the mysterious glare.

'He'd think that I'm crazy,' she thinks. The two say nothing all the way back to her house. Her boyfriend offers to walk her to the door, but she simply waves him off and wanders up her walk still preoccupied with her thoughts of the strange glare.

'What's eating her?' her boyfriend thinks as he watches her slip into her house. He shrugs it off and continues down the narrow road to his house.

Once inside the confines of her house, she hurries straight upstairs to her room. Once inside, she slams the door, tosses her books aside, and slides down the door until she lands safely on the floor. She sighs as she thinks about the mysterious glint that she saw.

'If only I could see it again, even for a moment, I'd be happy,' she thinks as she leans against the door. She closes her eyes as she thinks about the glimmer of light and what it might be.

"Bulma!" a high-pitched voice calls from the kitchen. The girl's eyes open.

"Coming!" the blue-haired girl yells as she picks herself off the floor. She pulls the door open and tears down the stairs and into the kitchen. She walks in to find a golden haired woman making herself busy with the kitchen stove.

"Yea, Mom?" the girl asks when she walks into the small room.

"Could you help me with lunch, dear?" the girl's mother asks.

"Yeah, sure Mom," the girl says as she rushes to help her mother. After having readied everything, the Briefs family sits down to eat their lunch.

"Hello, Family! Say hello, Kitty," Mr. Briefs says. The black cat sitting on his shoulder meows, and Mr. Briefs gives him a treat.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Briefs sings as she carries the dishes to the table. Bulma sits down beside her father and stares out the window into the lake's great beyond.

"Something wrong, Bulma dear?" her father asks.

"No, Dad. It's nothing," she says as she is knocked out of her stupor. She finishes her lunch without another word. As she helps her mother clean up, she attempts to look behind her into the lake for the glare again.

'God I wish I knew what that was,' she thinks to herself as she turns back to her work.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit, Mom," she says once she's finished.

"Alright, dear, just don't go too far away," her mother tells her.

"I won't," she promises. She tears out the backdoor and slides down the banister on her deck. She doesn't care if she could get a splinter from the aged wood or not. All she cares about is the glint she saw.

'If I told them what I saw, they'd say it was nothing but the sun's reflection and that I shouldn't worry about it. But I think it was something more than that, something special,' she thinks as she grabs her binoculars and stares out at the large expanse of lake.

**AN****: What could this bizarre glint be? Could it possibly be just her imagination? Find out next time on Forbidden Love.**


	2. The Glint

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 2****: The Glint **

**AN****: Have no idea where exactly this story is going to end up but I do know kinda where I'm heading with it. Oh well, I'll just wing it I guess, but if you have any ideas where you'd like this to end feel free to give me your ideas. Hope you enjoy this next installment of Forbidden Love.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own DBZ or any of its related characters. **

**Last time on Forbidden Love****:**

**Bulma found herself obsessed with the identity of a mysterious "glint" she saw whilst reading by the shore of her local lake. Not wanting anyone to think she was crazy, she decided to keep her discovery to herself. Let's join her now as she begins her investigation into the identity of the "glint".**

Bulma throws her binoculars around her neck and stares out at the lake, hoping to once again get a glimpse of the glint she saw. As she stares out at the lake she several times thinks she catches a glimpse of the glint, but it turns out to be nothing but the sun's reflection.

'Is that what I saw? The sun?' she thinks. She tries to push these kinds of thoughts from her mind. Several hours of frustration go by, but still no sign of the mysterious glint she saw earlier.

'It must have been my imagination,' she concedes. She lowers the binoculars from her eyes. Just as she is about to turn in for the night, a strange glint unlike that of the sun's reflection catches her eye. Unfortunately it's gone before she can bring the binoculars up to her eyes.

'That was it and I didn't even get a closer look at it. Damn,' she thinks. Knowing now that she mustn't be crazy, she intensifies her search. Another hour goes by before she gives up and goes to eat dinner. After dinner is eaten and put away, she returns to her search. Two hours pass but still nothing. The sun begins its slow descent turning the sky a rainbow of colors. She turns her attention to the sky for a minute. For a few minutes she marvels at the sky's beauty before once more Bulma turns her attention to the lake. Just as she is about to say forget it, her binoculars pick up on a strange sight.

It rises from the lake's surface like a dolphin. The sun reflects off the slick surface and produces a brilliant light. Two frail looking wisps of membranes branch out from either side of the slick surface. Silver scales reflect the sun's fading light and turn the slick surface a myriad of colors before it slips back under the water's surface.

'A tail? A fishtail? But that's impossible. I've never seen a fish that big before. Unless…unless it's….' she thinks as she tries to get her thoughts together. She dashes into the house and tears into her room. She tosses her binoculars onto her bed and makes a break for her computer. With a furious flurry of clicks and taps, Bulma searches the internet for merpeople.

'There's no other explanation for it. There must be mermaids living in the lake. It does seem kinda hard to believe, though,' she thinks as she searches. She sinks back into her plush desk chair.

'Get a hold of yourself, Bulma. Merpeople don't exist. This must be your imagination getting the best of you,' she reasons to herself. She puts her head in her hands.

'What was I thinking? Merpeople. Sheesh, I must be losing my mind,' she thinks. She spends several more minutes thinking about what the mysterious tailfin could belong to but soon comes to the conclusion that she might never figure it out. She sighs as she once again sinks back into her chair.

'I'll never figure this out. I mean, come on Bulma. Merpeople? In Lake Pend Orielle? I don't think so. But then what could it have been from? I don't believe in giant fish or sea monsters. Maybe it was a dolphin that just got lost on its way from the ocean. Yeah that's it! It must be it! I'll go down to the lake first thing tomorrow and see if I can't help the poor creature return to the sea where it belongs,' she thinks. Satisfied with her reasoning, Bulma finally turns in for the night.

**The Next Day:**

Bulma wakes bright and early and heads off to her favorite spot on the lake. This time around she doesn't have her book, only herself. She takes off her shirt to reveal the top of a brightly colored flower two-piece bikini. She then removes her sandals and shorts and hides them away behind an area of the shore riddled with a number of bushes so thick her clothes are well hidden from view of the street or passer-bys. Taking a calming breathe of the fresh mountain air, she dives head first into the crystal clear water.

'Now, when I first saw the tail it was over there somewhere,' she mentally notes. She swims over to where she first saw the strange fish tail.

'It's probably underwater,' she figures as she prepares herself for the underwater voyage. She takes a deep breath and is just about to dive under when a head pops out of the water. Bulma screams and attempts to push herself away from the person, completely forgetting that she's in the water and not on land. She falls backwards and into the water. Just when she thinks that she's done for, her head once again breaks the surface. She gasps at the air she was momentarily deprived of and doesn't even notice her savior is swimming right in front of her.

After a few more deep breaths, she lifts her head to look at her savior. Her eyes are immediately drawn to her savior's black colored locks that rise into a flame-like shape. Her eyes travel downward until she's staring into her savior's intense pools of onyx.

"You okay, Blue?" her savior asks. The voice sends shivers up and down Bulma's spine.

'I never knew that someone who looks so young could have a voice that husky or that deep,' she thinks as she tries to grasp hold of the whole situation. By now she's at least been able to determine her savior's gender.

'God, what will Yamcha think if I start talking to this guy? He's not into me associating myself with guys, even though I know that he does the same thing only with women. The damned hypocrite,' she thinks as she tries to figure out what she's going to say to this young man. Her savior tilts his head to look at her. His eyes betray nothing, but an upturned eyebrow hints at his confusion.

"You okay?" he asks again, his head never once turning back to its original position.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And the name is Bulma. I suggest you use it," she says with a huff.

"Bul…ma…" the young man says as he tries the name out on his tongue.

"Yeah, that's right. Bulma. You got a problem with that or are you mentally retarded?" she snaps, clearly annoyed at this man's antics.

"Your name's funny sounding," the young man says, his head still tilted nearly 90 degrees.

"It is not! I'll have you know that my name is rather unique. Far more unique than your name will ever be," Bulma protests, only it comes out sounding more like a whine.

"Is unique your way of saying stupid? Cause if it is, it certainly fits," the man asks. Bulma fumes at this.

'How dare he insult me like this! My name is lovely if I do say so myself,' she thinks.

"My name is not stupid, but I bet that your name is," she says.

"My name's not stupid," he says as he turns his head back to look at Bulma properly.

"By the way, what is your name?" she asks, suddenly curious.

"It's Vegeta," he says proudly. He raises his head high when he says this. Bulma tries to resist the temptation of laughing, but she can't help the chuckle that comes out.

"It's not funny! I'll have you know that my family name is very noble. Far more noble than your family name will ever be," Vegeta boasts, his head still raised high into the air.

"Yeah right! My family name just so happens to be Briefs. So take that!" she retorts.

"But I thought you said your name was Bulma," Vegeta says, confusion evident in his tone of voice. He tilts his head once again.

"My name is Bulma," she says.

"But you just said your family name is Briefs," Vegeta says, still confused.

"It is," she tells him.

"How can you have two names?" Vegeta asks as the confusion slowly enters into the dark orbs of his eyes.

"My first name is Bulma. My last name is Briefs. Don't you have a last name, Vegeta?" she says.

"No. What's a last name?" he asks, still stumped.

"A last name is your family name. Your first name identifies you as an individual. How could you not have learned all of this already?" Bulma explains, beginning to get confused herself.

"Where I come from there is no such thing as a last name. We only have our family names. Unless of course we are born female," he explains. He once again straightens his head to stare at Bulma.

"So, are you telling me that your dad has the same name as you?" Bulma asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to make sure of its validity.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" he asks.

"No, Vegeta. It's not a problem," she says.

'God, here I was ready to rescue that dolphin from certain death, and now look at me, talking it up with some strange kid with no first name. What a day this has turned out to be,' Bulma reflects.

"So, Vegeta where do you come from anyways?" Bulma asks, curious to find out where in the world someone would not be given a first name.

**AN****: So, where exactly is Vegeta from? And what would he be doing in the lake in the first place? Find out next time on Forbidden Love.**


	3. Mysterious Stranger

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Stranger**

**AN: Glad this fic has been getting some positive feedback from my readers. I didn't think that this fic would gather that much attention to be honest. I mean, come on, I thought it up while riding along in a pontoon boat out on Lake Pend Orielle whilst vacationing. Oh well, I'm not gonna gripe about something that happens to be good, at least not anymore. Hope you enjoy this next chappy and remember FLAMERS WELCOME!**

**Last time on Forbidden Love:**

Bulma started her investigation into the source of the mysterious "glint" she saw whilst at the lake. She saw the "glint" two more times and just knew that she wasn't imagining it. Although she couldn't bring her binoculars up the first time the "glint" reappeared, she did manage to look through the binoculars to find the source of the "glint". It was a very strange and very large fishtail. At first Bulma concluded that it was have been a merperson, but she soon changed her mind and concluded that it must be a lost dolphin. While looking at the lake the next day, she discovers a young man out on the lake. The young man was Vegeta, who oddly enough didn't even know what a last name was. He told Bulma that he didn't have a first name in the way that you'd commonly think of a first name. So, who is this Vegeta anyways? Where did he come from? And what's he even doing on the lake anyways? Find out today on Forbidden Love.

"So, Vegeta where do you come from anyways?" Bulma asks, curious to find out where in the world someone would not be given a first name.

"Where everyone comes from, silly," he says.

"I meant where do you live? I live over there," Bulma says as she points out the direction of house. Vegeta lowers his head.

"Oh," he says sadly.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma asks.

"I shouldn't be talking to you. My father wouldn't like it. In fact, if I don't get home soon he'll get mad. I've got to go," he says hurriedly as he turns around. Bulma grabs his arm.

"Wait, Vegeta. Don't go yet. I still have some questions for you," Bulma insists.

"I already told you. I can't be seen with you. My father wouldn't like it. So, I've got to get going," Vegeta says as he pulls his arm away from her. Bulma is taken aback by his strength.

'Wow! I'd say he's as strong as Yamcha, and that's saying something since Yamcha's strength is superhuman,' Bulma thinks as Vegeta begins swimming away from her.

"You're really strong, Vegeta!" Bulma exclaims after him. He stops and turns to look at her.

"Yeah, I know," he says. Bulma swims up to him.

"Hey, I've got an idea! I saw a dolphin around here yesterday. It must have gotten itself lost. Want to help me find it and lead it back to the ocean?" she asks with a big smile on her face.

"But, Bulma. There are no dolphins in Lake Pend Orielle," Vegeta says.

"I know it seems a little odd, but I'm sure that I saw it yesterday. Like I said it probably just got lost. I mean, the lake does connect with the ocean a little far out that way," she says as she points to a far off distance where several boats can be seen.

"If there were any dolphins in here, I would know about them. And I'm telling you that there aren't any here," Vegeta argues.

"And what makes you so sure, huh? It's not like you live on the lake or nothing," Bulma asks.

"Actually I do," Vegeta says. Bulma's jaw almost drops at this.

'How can he live out here on the lake? Or maybe he just means he lives very close to the lake. Yeah, that must be it,' Bulma thinks.

"Oh, you mean you live close to the shore," Bulma says.

"No, I mean I live here," he says.

"But that's not possible," Bulma says in disbelief.

"Bulma, I was out here yesterday fooling around. It's possible that it was me that you saw. Most people nowadays think that my kind are nothing but fables and folklore, but I can assure you, we aren't," Vegeta says.

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma asks.

"Did what you see look silverish?" he asks. Bulma thinks back to when she saw the "glint".

'I remember seeing the light of the sun gleaming off of it. Even when I had the binoculars on I couldn't really tell. Either that or I just wasn't paying attention. Yeah, that's what it probably was. I just was so focused on finding out what it was that I wasn't paying attention to the color,' she muses.

"I wasn't really paying attention to the color," she admits.

"Well, did what you saw look something like this?" he asks. He leans back slightly in the water, and what rises from underneath shocks Bulma. A long shaft of slimy silver scales and whispy silver membranes pokes out of the lake.

"You don't have any legs?" Bulma gasps.

"Nope," Vegeta says.

"Then you're a…a…" Bulma stammers.

"That's right. A merman. And that's why I can't be seen with you. You're a surface dweller," he says.

"I can't believe that you don't have legs," she says in disbelief. She suddenly feels excitement wash over her.

"Wow! I can't believe that you're a real live merman. It's just incredible," she exclaims. Being a curious person of great wealth and intelligence, she just can't help but be thorough in her inspection and investigation into what makes the world work.

'I get it from my father,' she muses.

"What's it like to have fins?" she says excitedly.

"That's as stupid as me asking you what it's like to have legs," Vegeta says. Bulma feels her heart crumble.

"You didn't have to be so mean," Bulma says sadly.

"Well, it's the truth. If you can't handle it, than that's your problem," Vegeta says.

"So can I touch it?" she asks.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asks.

"I'm curious," she says.

"On one condition," he says.

"And what's that?" Bulma asks.

"If I let you touch my tail, will you let me touch your legs?" he asks.

"Well, I guess that seems fair. Sure," she says.

"Alright then," he says as he leans back in the water again. The silver scales shine with all the colors of the rainbow. Bulma shakily reaches a hand out to touch it. Just as soon as she does, she violently pulls her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asks.

"It's so slimy," she says.

"Well duh," he says," I live in the water. Of course it's going to be slimy."

"I wasn't expecting it to be that slimy," she says in her defense. Vegeta's tail starts to sink back under the water. Bulma never once takes her eyes from it. Once all but the membrane are underwater, Bulma reaches out and touches the thin membrane.

"It's like touching silk," she says as she removes her hand.

"Yeah, I know," he says. Vegeta lets his tail sink back underneath the water.

"How do you want to get a look at my legs?" she asks," I can't exactly lift them up like you did without fear of falling backwards and drowning."

"That's ok. You don't have to do that. I can see them just as easily underwater," he says. Without another word, he dives underwater with a big splash. He easily powers his way to Bulma. He reaches out a hand to touch her legs. He runs his right hand up and down her left leg and moves on to her foot. His hand grazes the underside of her foot, which causes it to twitch. Vegeta finishes his investigation and returns to the surface.

"Why'd your fin move?" he asks when he returns to her side. Bulma giggles.

"It's called a foot, silly," she says.

"Oh," he says sheepishly. A blush begins forming on his cheeks.

"And it moved because you tickled it," she says. Vegeta nods his understanding.

"So, how did it feel?" she asks.

"It was really soft and smooth," he says. The two fall silent for awhile.

"I really wish you could see my parents and my boyfriend," she says sadly.

"You know that that is impossible," he says.

"Yeah, I know," she says sadly.

"And even if it were possible, my father wouldn't have it," he says.

"Why is he so strict?" she asks.

"It has to do with our laws," he says.

"Your laws?" Bulma asks.

"One of our laws forbids us from interacting with humans or other surface dwellers," he says.

"So, you would get into a heap of trouble for just talking to me," she says.

"Yeah," he says.

"You're gonna be in so much trouble, and it's all my fault," she states with a sniffle. Her eyes start to glisten with promise of tears.

"Don't cry, Bulma. It's not all your fault. It's partially my fault for drawing you out here and not leaving before things got out of hand," he says.

"Got out of hand?!" Bulma asks with a raised voice. She feels her blood coming to a boil.

"That was a poor choice of words," Vegeta says.

"So, what did you mean to say?" she asks, barely containing her anger.

"That we shouldn't let ourselves get carried away or get our hopes up that this relationship can continue like this. It'll be that much harder to break it off," he says. She thinks on this for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she says sadly. The two fall into a period of awkward silence. The only thing that breaks the silence is the sound of something breaking the surface of the water. The two teens turn to their right and the source of the sound. What Bulma sees astonishes her. What Vegeta sees depresses him. He lets out a long groan; while, Bulma gasps.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

**AN: So, you likey? Oh well if you don't. I'm having fun with this one. Still don't know exactly where I'm heading with this one. I've decided to allow the characters to help me figure that out along the way. And if you're wondering I figure I'd answer your questions now. Yes, this story is loosely based on The Little Mermaid. It's kind of a reversed version of it. **

**So, what have the two teens seen that have given them such different reactions? Find out next time on Forbidden Love.**


	4. Arranged Marriage

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 4****: Arranged Marriage**

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this series, but I've recently gotten a new job that has me away for most of the day. On top of that, I have a new two year old puppy that needs constant watching so it's become harder to write/type out stories. Even though most of this chapter has already been written. I haven't gotten the chance to type as often as I'd like to, but I'm trying my darndest to get this stuff out there. **

**Anyways, onto the goods. Enjoy and remember, as always, FLAMERS WELCOME!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. I also don't own** **The Little Mermaid, which this is loosely based on.**

**Last Time on** **Forbidden Love:**

**Bulma found out the true identity of the mysterious stranger, Vegeta. She also discovered the source of the strange "glint". Imagine her surprise when she found out that it was actually Vegeta that created the "glint". Yes that's right, Vegeta's not actually human. He's a real merman. After an unique investigation into each others differences, the two share some choice words that cause them to fret about never seeing each other again. When they fall silent, a splash rises from the water to snap them out of their depression. While Bulma delights in this newcomer; Vegeta falls into a deeper state of depression. But what would cause such different reactions in the two of them? Find out today on Forbidden Love.**

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asks.

"Looking for you," the person says. The voice that resounds from that mouth is clearly a woman's, but it is also clearly otherworldly as well. The voice is so clear and beautiful that it's sound closely resembles a birdsong. Bulma gives the newcomer a closer look. She notices that the newcomer has incredibly long wavy hair so full that it looks like a treetop in spring. Her hair is of a golden color so richly gold that it appears to have been spun with the purest gold. She wears a bikini top over her full bosom that looks like it was made using shells of fabric. It is a very deeply rich violet in color. The color of royalty. Bulma notes that the girl's eyes and perfectly shaped lips bear the same shade of violet.

'She's beautiful!', she thinks,' I'd even go so far as to say that she looks like a goddess.' She takes this opportunity to take a closer look at Vegeta. She can't help but notice that he too has the body of a god. His naked upper body is a mass of very highly defined muscle that looks as though it was carved by a master's hands. His flame-like hair shines in the sunlight with a brilliant red-brown color. It is then that Bulma realizes that Vegeta's hair is more of a raven color than the onyx she originally pegged it as. As she looks upon the two, she also notes that their skin is several shades darker than her own, but that it is only dark enough to be called tan. Looking upon the two together, she feels as if she's gazing at two ethereal beings.

'It's like they're both gods,' she thinks, 'Is this what it's like to be a merman?'

"I don't need you to constantly try to take care of me," Vegeta says angrily.

"Your father was worried about you. You just up and left. He was concerned that you might be hurt somewhere; so, he sent me to find you," she explains.

"Is she like you?" Bulma asks in a whisper.

"Yes. She's a mermaid," Vegeta whispers back.

"Who's she?" the mermaid asks as she looks Bulma up and down with a sneer.

"A friend of mine," Vegeta says.

"My name is Bulma," Bulma says with an extended hand. The woman sneers at the extended hand. Bulma is sure that the other girl is not going to shake her hand and she quickly retracts it. The woman looks back at Vegeta.

"Let's go home," she says.

"You go on ahead, and I'll catch up with you later," he says.

"You had better come home because if you don't come back in five minutes we'll both get canned," she says.

"Yeah, I know, but don't worry I'm coming," he reassures.

"Don't be late or I'll hunt you down and maim you," she threatens. She turns and dives under the water. Bulma watches her closely as she leaves and notices that her tail is the same golden color as her hair.

"So who is she?" Bulma asks.

"Her name is Aria, and she's my future wife," he says.

"You're future wife?" Bulma asks.

"Yeah," Vegeta says.

"You don't like her, do you?" she asks.

"No, not really," he says.

"Why do you want to marry her if you don't like her?" she asks.

"I never said that I wanted to marry her," he says.

"Than why are you marrying her?" she asks.

"Because my father wants me to. A long time ago my father and Aria's father got together and arranged to have the two of us married," he says.

"That's terrible," she says.

"Yeah, well there's nothing I can do about it. My father's word is law. What about you and you're boyfriend? Did anyone force you two together?" he asks.

"Oh, no. My parents wouldn't dare think of it," she says. Vegeta nods his understanding.

"Well, I hate to make such an abrupt goodbye, but I'm afraid I may have to. So, it was a pleasure that's to be sure, but we really shouldn't hang out anymore, Bulma. I hope you understand," he says.

"I do understand, Vegeta. I just wish your laws weren't so strict," she says.

"You mustn't tell anyone about me or my people," he says.

"I doubt that anyone would believe me if I did tell them," she says.

"Why do you think that?" he asks.

"Because your kind are nothing but myths to us humans," she explains.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then, Vegeta," she says.

"Goodbye, Bulma," Vegeta says as he starts to swim away. Bulma grabs his arm, and he stops in his tracks. He turns to look at her. Bulma leans in and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"To remember me by," she says. A blush starts forming on the exact same cheek that Bulma just kissed. Bulma blows Vegeta a kiss. His blush deepens. He dives back under the water. Bulma stares at him until his tail disappears under the water. Not long after Vegeta leaves, Bulma swims towards the shore and her house.

**AN: Hope you've all enjoyed this installment of Forbidden Love as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Next chapter should be out soon. Just have to type it up. Til then feel free to enjoy any of my other fanfics. As always, stay out of trouble and FLAMERS WELCOME!**


End file.
